My Angel That Saved Me
by BELIEBER110
Summary: Bella has been kicked out of home after being raped by a vampire. She has had triplets to James and Renee nor Charlie wants the have her in there home. She comes across the Cullens house, will they accept her? Possible LEMONS!
1. Finding My Babies A Home

"Stop!"

I'd been standing here in the cold rain, waving down cars but none stoped. I was holding my baby. My tiny baby that I had just gotten out of intensive care. Little Meredith was with me, Shannon and Renessme were still getting better after being born at only 21 weeks.

I was afraid that I was hurting Meredith but I needed to go, to get her safe. Away from all the rain and cold here. The doctors where idiots letting me leave with my baby knowing I had no where to go.

So I ran. Ran away from all the cold and rain for my baby's health

I don't know how long I ran for, but I was eventually on a long drive leading to who knows where. It could have been a murderers house for all I knew but as soon as that house came into view, I ran faster that ever. I needed to get my baby under shelter, to get her dry.

I yelled and screamed at the door, seeing as my hands weren't free. But no one answered. But I could hear music. It was very faint, but I could hear it.

The door was unlocked, so I entered. Not knowing who's house it was I was a little afraid.

I followed the sound of the music to a third floor and then into an attic.

His back was to me but I could tell he knew I was there. He stiffened as I approached him. And so slowly his head turned. As the golden eyes of an angel meet mine, I nearly fainted. He slowly got up to turn the music off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I heard you knock."

_The voice of an angel._

I thought as he stared at me expectantly.

"I…I….I…..umm," I stuttered like a complete fool. I was an idiot.

He slowly look down at Meredith and smiled. Then I faded as she began to cry. He ran out of the attic and called for me.

"Umm, what's your face come down here so you can get…..umm….her?" he asked the last part of the sentence and I realised I was probably making a fool of my self not saying anything.

"Umm…. Yes her," I managed to say clearly even though tears were threatening to fall.

"Ok…..come down here and get her settled and we can get you both some fresh clothes, ok?"

"Yeah sure…umm….ok"

I slowly left the attic and followed him down the stairs and into a very nice and elegant kitchen. I saw him reach into a cabinet a get out some baby formula and a bottle. He stopped and turned around questioning me with his eyes.

"Umm….I don't know what to do, this I s mainly Carlisle or Esmee mainly does this stuff," he looked a little embarrassed but didn't blush.

"It's ok I got it," said not about to cry anymore but to burst out laughing at this god among humans.

" Thanks."

His voice distracted me as I to get the formula into the bottle but ended up dropping everything including the formula tin.

"Oh my goddess, I am so sorry….I ….it wasn't my fault I just…." I was so scared he would get mad and stop being nice but he just smiled and hushed me.

" Don't worry about it ill clean it up later," his warm smile made my heart ache though I didn't why.

Just then there was a whole lot of laughing and banging. Just as the wall on the other side of the room opened and in came flashes of something I couldn't quite match with any thing else. Then they all stopped and stared at me scared.

I just stared back wondering what would happen next just as the god walk back into the room and nearly dropped my baby. After seeing him catch her just as she went a least an inch away from fallen I lost.

" I WANT ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD NOT COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU FROM NEARLY DROPING HER YOU…YOU….GOD!"

After I snapped and calmed I went over to him see if she was alright.

"She's fine," he whispered lowly…..sadly even.

I instantly felt bad about yelling at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…..and dropping the baby formula and walking in on you even though you didn't open the door and-"

" YOU WHAT?"

I turn around startled by whoever yelled, but was startled even more after nearly bumping into a striking blonde woman….or teenager standing right in front me, even though she was on the other side of the room a second ago.

" He didn't hear me knock, so I came in to get my baby under shelter, to get her dry. I don't know where you get telling me off when she was born 21 weeks early and could barely breathe on her…..now I don't know what is going on at the hospital, I don't even know if my two other babies are even still alive," the tears I'd been holding back began to fall and I couldn't stop them.

The angel came up and handed Meredith to Psychopathic Blondy before I could protest and whispered something I couldn't here in her ear. It made me mad that he thought he could just hand her my baby after what just went on between us.

" What…..where are you taking her?" I asked softly.

" To get her something to settle her and get her dry," I heard Blondy from the kitchen.

She came back out feeding Meredith, and bouncing her up and down in her arms to settle her. Unlike me, she look just like a mother.

She was smiling slightly. But when she looked up at me it faded. And slowly she approached me and handed her to me. I grinned like a complete fool when she looked up at me with her blue eyes.

" I'm Alice by the way," said a little pixie that was next to a tall lean guy.

"Hey…..umm hi…umm," I was doing it again, stuttering like a complete fool. So I just settled with smiling nervously at her.

" Edward would you mind taking this little girl off our guests hands and taking her up to your room…..you still have that crib Rose didn't have room for right?" Alice, I believe her name was, said to the god next to me.

"Yes I do….in my cupboard," the god…I mean _Edward_ said.

Alice showed me to a room that Edward was now standing in with a crib next to him. He was smiling like he had just concord the world.

" Emmet had one that wasn't up and you two idiots raced and you won and now his crib looks like a tree house, am right?" Alice asked and all Edward did was nod and look and in the crib. He then looked at us and looked like he was ready to pounce on the next person who moved.

I cautiously took a step forward and looked into the crib to see my baby sleeping in cold clothes.

A big tall guy came in a handed me a a box full of baby clothes I searched through them quickly and took out a cute button-up blue plaid shirt, a pink plaid skirt with son stripy black and white tights and some converse shoes.

Alice just looked at me shocked, and then added, " Well she got _STYLE_," which made me laugh and then cough.

Edward looked at me concerned and then helped me get Meredith out if her crib and dress her.

that's when Alice dragged me out of the room and put me in some clothes that were highly comfortable.

Just as I finished brushing my hair the tall guy Alice was standing next to came in.

" I called the hospital and your other children are fine," he said in a voice that had an accent that made my want to giggle and it shyly, " and I hope you don't mind but Carlisle and Esmee have gone to get them for you," he added.

I just nodded and waited for my babies to be safe with me a hopefully under a shelter that is stable.

" Oh…. And you are welcome to stay with us dear," said Alice.

Thank heaven this is the house I came apon to get my baby safe.


	2. The Truth About You

I awoke to the sound of crying babies. I shot up remembering what happened last night. Meredith shivering in my arms as I ran up the drive of the unfamiliar house and into the attic that had the angel, I mean Edward, standing in the middle listening to slightly loud music. The extremely fast, pale white people, and Alice.

She was sweet, she allowed me to sleep in a room with golden carpet that matched the drapes, **(Had to put that in there sorry:) **it had no bed though, just a sofa lounge. A comfortable sofa too!

The door slowly opened to show a short petite women with a heart-shaped face. She looked at me with a worried expression and then look down at the floor. Well that's what I thought she was looking at until I followed her gaze to the crib from last night next to the sofa. I couldn't help but smile at the tiny little girl that gazed back up at me, her blue eyes shone like little crystals. She began to cry again and I started worrying. I looked up at the heart shaped face lady and she just smiled and sighed as if to say that I had to do this.

" MOM!" I heard Edwards voice shriek through the door. She rolled her eyes at me whilst smiling and walking into the room a little more.

" Thankyou," he said and brushed past her and knelt next to Meredith smiling at her like he did when he had first seen her. I looked at him curiously just as he looked at up at me through extremely long eyelashes. He smiled at me and looked down and up again, questioning me with his eyes. I didn't know what he wanted so I just nodded to see what he did. He bent over Meredith and picked her up.

"Good morning," he cooed at her. It was really cute to see such a….a…._lean _man talk to a baby as if he was her age. I saw her hand reach out and touch his bear chest. And he was built! His shoulders squared as she did so, but he relaxed slightly as she started to move her hand to touch her own.

"Smart baby," he commented looking up at me. My heart picked up speed as he spoke to me, it was embarrassing.

" Honey, why don't you come down stairs and have some breakfast?" The woman with a heart-shaped face asked from behind Edward. I looked up to find her smiling at me like my mother used to, until I came home after months of being missing, pregnant.

She didn't believe that a random man named, James, dragged me into the bush and…raped me nightly.

There was a little hut in the middle of nowhere. He dragged me there and pinned me to the bed. He fed me when I needed to…..but he made sure he hurt me, he would beat me when I wouldn't come when ordered me to, which was every time he wanted to hurt me.

He told me what he was. He was a vampire apparently….but I didn't believe him until he showed me. He tortured me and then just let me go randomly.

I knew I was pregnant before he let me go though, the little bump had started growing bigger, but he didn't notice.

I stood then and followed her down stairs to smell pancakes.

" Yum," I said as I took in the plate full of blueberry pancakes.

" Thankyou," the woman said. I look up and smiled as she passed it to me.

I sat down and started eating. While I ate I thought. I thought about running into this house like a complete idiot and dropping the baby formula, I thought about how I had to get another bottle and I thought about this whole family being fast flashes/

_Fast flashes_, I thought.

James was a fast flash when he ran…he was incredibly strong too…._NO_, I thought.

I got up and ran for Meredith wanting to get out of here before they can hurt me like James did.

As I was running I didn't see Edward walk out of a room and I ran into him. He was hard as stone and he wouldn't let go when I struggled to get free.

He just grabbed my face and made me look at him

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

All I could reply with was, "Vampire," then I passed out.


	3. Bad Dreams And Bad Memories

_**HERE IT IS :D! the long awaited chapter 3... it took SO LONG it know its just that i lost the drift of the story**_

"_You bring this on yourself!" James said as he forced me down once again._

_I was drowsy; he had put something in my food again. He had only done it once, and it only worked long enough for him the get me undressed. _

_He had used enough to get me drowsy, but I was afraid he had used too much. I didn't want to succumb to the feeling, afraid of hurting the little person that was growing inside me. If I let him take control, he could harm my baby._

_I struggled again, pushing against his chest._

"_STOP!" he growled. Forcing me down again. I knew better than to fight him, I knew he was stronger, and I knew he was toying with me when I did win. And it was rare when he let me. Making up another story about there being a poor, innocent human out there waiting to satisfy him._

_His fingers tangled in my hair as he shoved me once more before entering me. It hurt. It wasn't painful anymore, I had learnt that once he was inside me, fighting would make it worse._

"_Fight it," he whispered, "It pleasures me to know I'm winning."_

_He started to move faster, forcing me to stretch more. _

"_FIGHT!" He screamed, slapping my leg. He got what he wanted, a scream. That's all it took before he released._

I awoke with a start, looking around the room for him. James. But he wasn't there. I sighed in relieve when he wasn't there, but started freaking again when I realised where I was.

He was in here, watching over Meredith as I slept. But even though he was leaning over her crib in a protective manner, he was looking at me with a worried look upon his face.

"Bad dream?" He whispered in question.

"Bad memory," I replied, leaning over to check that Meredith was okay.

"I want to show you something," he said leaning in further.

I was so sure he was going to kiss me when I saw something flash across his eyes.

Darkness.

James was the first thing to flash in to my mind. And I immediately fled from Edward, leaning away from him.

He just smiled at me, leaning forward again and handed Meredith to me. She immediately whimpered, waking for her slumber.

Edward smile in triumph, the same smile he had when he had raced to put up the crib. I wasn't hurt by this, more happy to know that he was there if I needed help with her.

"Come on." He ushered me out of the room and in to a small purple room, with 3 cribs lining one wall. There was a change table to the side, 3 sets of draws, and a cabernet full on teddies.

I was in shock.

I didn't know how to respond; I just shook my head and nearly fainted, again.

Then I remembered.

They were vampires, they were monsters, and I was their prey.

Edward looks at me cautiously, and then smiled awkwardly.

"Vampire." I said dumbly.

"Yeah," he whispered, "but I won't hurt you, I promise. None of us will. I swear I will hurt anyone who touches her."

He was referring to the beauty in my arms. He reached for her but I resisted. I gave him a hard, teary look and stepped back again, hitting something hard.

I turned and seen a huge man with brown curls and dimple smiling down at me. I was scared, to say the least. He looked too sweet to be a monster. I just stood there brilliantly staring at him.

"We are nice vampires though, and I'm Emmet, and you are now my little sister, seeing as though Eddie-Bear over her as taken a fancy upon you!" He boomed.

I turned around at the sound of a vicious snarl coming from behind me.

Edward was glaring at Emmet, but Emmet just laughed as turned to leave. Alice was in his spot next babbling on about how fun it will be to shop for my babies.

I just shook my head slowly. This was a lot to take in.

_Nice_ vampires?

Was that even possible?

There was only one way to find out, but I was afraid that by staying to find out, I'd not only be putting me in danger. But the three people who had very quickly become my life.

_**ooooohhhh whats gunna happen? i dont know yet. but if you have an idea then TELL ME IT :D thank you so much for reading, and I KNOW I KNOW! my spelling sicks :D i need a beta lol**_

_**~Kate**_


End file.
